Large motor vehicles, including tractor-trailers, buses, and trucks, all have wheel assemblies that require maintenance on occasion. In particular, the ball bearings contained in the assemblies often have to be removed and replaced because of excessive wear. Sometimes the ball bearings fuse to the hub housings, therefore the entire assembly has to be removed in order to remove the ball bearings, creating additional problems.
The assemblies, particularly the outer housings, are generally made of cast iron or steel, are heavy, and difficult to remove, often requiring heavy lifting by the person removing them. Often, two or more people are required to assist in the removal of the assemblies for transport to remote locations where maintenance can be performed.